Champions of Heart
by GrimGrave
Summary: Commissioned by A Dusty Old Qrow. Pokémon and people can have their lives brightened when they challenge a powerful opponent with utter devotion - a saying that Cynthia firmly believes in. Little did she know what her battle with Touya would lead to. Rated T for minor violence and romantic themes.


**Disclaimer: Pokémon belong to Nintendo. GrimGrave doesn't own anything.**

 _Commissioned by_ _A Dusty Old Qrow. As the commissioner wishes, Hilbert will be referred to by his Japanese name._

 _A/N: Hello everyone! Just letting you know that I've started a ! We'll see how things goes from there, but if you feel like visiting; **ht tp** **s: / / w ww .pa treon Grim Grave** (minus the dashes)_

 _I took inspiration from Supreme Distraction's work "Conquering the Champion" with Cynthia's Lucario. I'd highly recommend that story._

 _ **Champions of Heart**_

Celestic was a small town hidden away in the northern parts of Sinnoh. Preserving the regions history and continued with their old ways of life as one of the regions oldest towns. The Celestic Ruins were located inside a shrine in the middle of the settlement, housing the etchings telling the legends of mythical Pokémon. Given the nature of this town, it inspired many of its residents to study and research these ruins – and in Cynthia's case, researching ruins in general.

The blonde Champion peered at the various cave paintings studiously; the mystery of these ruins had always eluded her but she liked to think she had made progress each time, if only by a little. It was better than nothing.

 _´Could this triangle of lights actually represent a different trio?´_ she thought to herself.

A buzzing in her pocket interrupted her thought-process. Picking up the phone and recognizing the caller-ID, Cynthia answered with a smile. "Caitlin, dear! How nice of you to get in touch!"

" _Must you be so energetic around the clock?"_ Caitlin – a member of the Unova Elite Four and a close friend of Cynthia's – replied, as calm and cool as always. _"Still, it's one of your charms, I suppose. I wanted to invite you to my villa again – you never finished studying the ruins here last time, correct?"_

"You're so kind, Cait," the blonde said. And it was true; the Psychic user was probably one of the Champion's most closest friends and had always been there to lend a hand or ear (or villa) when needed. Thanks to her, Cynthia's stay in Unova from time to time had not only been pleasant, but helped her with her research.

" _I know."_ Well, didn't she sound smug? _"I've arranged your usual room and the boat trip. You're welcome whenever."_

The Champion smiled. She had hoped to visit Unova again but not solely for the ruins or to meet Caitlin; rather, she remembered a young boy from a while back – a young boy who to this day made her heart flutter like a baby Pidgey taking flight.

 _If I can meet him again…_

"Caitlin, dear," she began. "I'm packing my bags tonight. I will see you in about two days."

 **x.x.x**

Undella Town – a Town of Rippling Waves. The beach and calmness of this little town was the perfect getaway for people around the world, especially during the hot summer season. For Cynthia, it had been a welcomed second home where she could either relax or further her studies of Unova's ruins and history.

"You're right on time," Caitlin began, a small smile on her otherwise un-expressive face as she returned Cynthia's embrace. "It has been a while."

"Too long if you ask me!" The blonde gave her friend a tight squeeze before she stepped back. "How have you been?"

"Aside from the tiresome work that comes with being in the Elite Four, I'm alright." The Psychic user motioned back at the villa behind her. "Let us continue this over a cup of tea – or did you prefer coffee? Either way, the sun is making my dizzy…"

Cynthia giggled. "Lead the way, Cait."

The other blonde managed a sly smile. "You have got to tell me about that Trainer, too. Have you maintained contact with him?"

"…No. It's been a long time since last we met."

"A shame." She opened the front door. "Perhaps you'll have a chance encounter with him again. You never know."

Cynthia rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I have a feeling that _you_ may know something, Psychic."

A gentle laugh. "Who knows?" As annoying as that vagueness was, Cynthia hoped that Caitlin was right.

 **x.x.x**

Another restless night; Cynthia tossed and turned, unable to find peace. The night was young but lately she had had trouble falling asleep, mind reeling with memories from years ago – memories of a certain lad she had had the pleasure of meeting. Cynthia had never truly been able to take her mind off him but recently, he had become a frequent thought.

His name was _Touya_ ; ateenager – seventeen years of age by the time they first met, merely 3 years between them – with hazel hair and a rather serious demeanour at first glance but you could tell he was anything but the ´no-nonsense´ kind of person.

He had certainly made an impression on her as well, but…

 **x.x.x**

 _/Cynthia had always been impressed by Caitlin's villa; it was humble and Spartan-esque, with a kitchen/living-room on the ground floor with bathroom and bedrooms upstairs. Her friend had always been generous in offering the former Champion a room of her own, allowing the blonde to visit whenever she pleased. It was a welcomed offer when she needed a break from Sinnoh._

 _She had already spent a full day at the beach the day before, enjoying the calm ebb and flow of the rippling waves. It was peaceful. It calmed her mind._

" _Are you feeling well, Miss Cynthia?" someone asked her telepathically._

 _The former Champion turned to her Lucario; the bipedal, jackal-like Pokémon descended the stairs, eyes fixed on her as she smiled._

" _A good night's rest can do wonders, Raynor," she replied. "It feels good to just get away from everything, even if it's just for a few days."_

" _You certainly seem more relaxed and calm by comparison," her Pokémon stated. Tall ears suddenly twitched and red eyes staring at the door at the opposite side of the room. "Someone is coming."_

 _Lucario, a Pokémon known for its incredible mental fortitude and Aura readings, had always been a Cynthia's most trusted ally so she spun around, ready to cross the room as the door suddenly opened and—_

" _What's this?" The words left her mouth as soon as the young lad came into view, stepping inside. He couldn't be much younger than herself. The teenager carried a certain air about him, piquing Cynthia's interest as she walked over to him without hesitation. After all, lots of trainers – Gym Leaders, Elite Four trainers – frequented this house. "A friend of Caitlin, I assume?"_

 _The young lad nodded. "Yes."_

 _She peered at him. Something about him struck her as familiar. It didn't take her long to figure out what._

 _"What an uncanny resemblance... It's surprising to meet another Trainer who has intense eyes like that Pokémon Trainer. What's your name?" she further asked._

"… _Touya," he responded._

 _A man of few words, it seemed._

" _Ok. I'll remember that! It's nice to meet you, Touya. I'm Cynthia; I'm a Pokémon Trainer, too, like you."_

 _The young man nodded affirmatively. "It's nice to meet you too, Miss Cynthia."_

" _Please, drop the "Miss"," the blonde quickly stated. "We're both trainers; equals. Although, in order to get to know each other better as Pokémon Trainers, I would like our Pokémon to have a match; Pokémon and people can have their lives brightened when they challenge a powerful opponent with utter devotion." She smiled at the lad. "Would you care to be my opponent, Touya?"_

 _The brunette stared her down, the look in his eyes immediately piquing her interest. It was Determination, yet…_

" _I accept."_

 _Cynthia's smiled broadened. "You know… Before I send out my Pokémon, my heart always begins to race…"_

 _And raced, it did._

 _They stepped outside, giving their battle more space to work with._

" _Interesting… My Pokémon in their Poké Balls are radiating a happy feeling. Are you the reason?" She peered at him, searching. Examining. "What are you? Via each of our beloved Pokémon, I shall know more about you!"_

 _She wanted to know. She_ _ **had**_ _to know._

 _Touya stared back, the slight hint of a smile on his lips visible as he picked one of his Poké Balls without hesitation, changing into a fighting stance._

 _Cynthia, her heart beating wildly, fanned herself. "Raynor."_

 _The bipedal Pokémon was at her side in an instant, his stance challenging._

 _The younger Trainer eyed the Pokémon for a quick moment as he unclipped a Poké Ball from his belt. "I choose you, Mandibuzz."_

 _Crimson light burst forth from the containment device, solidifying into the vulture-like bird Pokémon that screeched, immediately taking flight and flying above its Trainer._

" _Flying type, huh?" Cynthia chuckled. "But type advantage means nothing if you can't manage to land a hit. Aura Sphere!"_

 _Raynor immediately began to glow with a flame-like light, energy gathering in his paws as he took aim and unleashed a blast of pure Aura against the bird Pokémon—_

" _Dive down and use Air Slash!"_

— _as the Bone Vulture Pokémon swooped down just in time, the blast singeing its tail feathers, and swung its wings, creating sharp shockwaves of pure air that cut the very wind and right into the jackal-Pokémon that staggered backwards._

" _Dragon Pulse, Raynor!"_

 _The Aura-user flared up as draconic fire burned brightly at its mouth, projecting forward as fast as lightning right into the aerial enemy that sent it screeching and cawing as it crashed into the sand._

" _Follow up with an Aura Sphere!"_

 _Raynor was following up his next attack without cease – it was one fluid motion after another – and soon the vulture was blasted with pure Aura, leaving it defeated where it had landed._

 _Touya recalled his partner with a nod. "Impressive. I thought Flying moves would have been enough."_

 _He reached for another Poké Ball and tossed it forward, releasing an ominous Chandelure that danced around with glee._

" _Use Shadow Ball!"/_

She still didn't know. There had been a realization by the end of their battle, but it was not enough; it had only raised more questions and, as a woman of history and its unending questions, Cynthia was all the more determined to find out what this was.

Only one thing was certain; Touya intrigued her. The young man was…special. Extraordinary was perhaps a better word for him. Either way the Champion could not take her mind off of him.

 **x.x.x**

 _/"My heart is pounding so hard because I had such a heated battle with you."_

 _That had to be it. It was, at the very least, partially the reason._

" _You are a really great Trainer," she added as her poor Glaceon was called back in a red light. This battle had been hers to lose, and yet she was… thrilled. "That was beyond my expectation; what an exceptional battle!"_

 _Touya nodded in agreement with a quiet "Mhm." The battle had been quite even but the victory belonged to the brunette. She hadn't been this cornered in a long time. He truly reminded her of that one Trainer from a while back; the fierce, intense look in his eyes._

 _But it was different._

 _No, it wasn't the stare itself that was different; it was the way it made her feel and this feeling couldn't be described in words._

 _Just what was this feeling, anyway?/_

Cynthia managed a tired chuckle. The hours drifted by as she lied in bed, reminiscing.

 **x.x.x**

 _/ They had fought once more after that. It was during the spring, when the sun was just right, the wind was fair, and the trees blossomed after months of ice and cold. Cynthia had visited Caitlin to discuss about her recent undertaking, only to push it aside when she had met the young lad again._

" _You're Touya, correct?" she asked, even if she already knew. There was no way she would have ever forgotten the Trainer or his familiar stare. It made her heart skip a bit when he managed a slight, curt smile as he addressed her._

" _Yeah. It has been a while, Miss Cynthia." He nodded towards the Lucario at her side. "Raynor."_

 _The jackal-like Pokémon offered a curt bow as Cynthia replied, "Indeed. You have grown a bit since last time. How are you?"_

" _I can't complain. My journey has taught me much," said the brunette, the look in his eyes immediately turning fiercely cold. "I had hoped to test out my new strategies against someone of your calibre…If you don't mind."_

 _There it was again; that heart-fluttering, magnetic-pull that piqued Cynthia's interest and drew her to him with a racing heart._

" _I would be happy to oblige, but be warned; I haven't slouched since last we met."_

 _He chuckled. "That's great!"_

 _They had made their way outside the building with Caitlin as the referee. The gentle spring wind sent cherry blossom leaves dancing through the air as the Trainers readied themselves./_

And what a battle that had been; Touya certainly hadn't slacked off with his training, what with the quick reflexes and thinking as he gave one order after another in a seemingly flawless, fluid timing.

It was one of the things she liked about him. He was a great Trainer with a serious yet kind attitude that inspired his Pokémon and other Trainers alike.

Cynthia smiled as she kept reminiscing.

 _/She watched him – observed his moves and timing – equally much as she observed the brunette's Pokémon, thinking two steps ahead while the lad seemingly did the same._

 _Impressive._

 _Touya's Gigalith staggered and ultimately collapsed from the beam of ice that struck it, freezing it in the process, as the Glaceon chirped happily._

" _Well done, Glaceon!" Cynthia exclaimed before her gaze shifted back to the brunette. "What are you going to do now, Touya?"_

 _The young man stared back at her – that stare that made her heart flutter like so many times before – and smirked ever so slightly as he unclipped his last Poké Ball from his belt and chucked it forward._

 _The bright light manifested before him to reveal what was likely his strongest partner; Haxorus. As mighty as it was, however, Cynthia eyed it in disbelief._

" _This is going to be too easy," she stated. "Ice Beam!"_

" _Earthquake, quick!"_

 _The blonde paled. "Glaceon, use Barrier!"_

 _It was too late. The massive-yet-limited area of utter sundering had the poor blue-furred animal defeated in seconds, forcing Cynthia to recall it._

" _Looks like we're both down to one," Touya remarked. "Nervous?"_

 _She smiled back at him. "Quite the opposite, in fact!"_

 _Tossing the spherical device, the ball snapped open as a mighty Garchomp stood as Haxorus opponent – a rivalry between them – and roared impressively._

" _Dragon type versus Dragon type." Cynthia tucked a few loose locks behind her ear. "This is going to be a close one, would you not say?"_

" _Indeed," he replied. "Which is why we are going to give it our all!"_

 _The blonde laughed as she made the first move with a clear, "Dragon Rush!"/_

Heavens above, the thought of that battle still gave her goose-bumps. Close call indeed.

 _/Just like last time, it had been a close call, but the victory had been Cynthia's. The feeling, however, was the same, and her heart still beat wildly beneath her breast from the rush of battle._

" _A fine display," she stated, calling back her Garchomp. "You haven't neglected either your Pokémon´s or your own training, Touya."_

" _And neither have you, Cynthia," the brunette replied, the corners of his lips tugged upwards ever so slightly. "I expected this outcome, to be honest. You're a fierce opponent, but I've learned much from you."_

" _Oh stop," the blonde replied, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "Still, I appreciate the sentiment. I have come to learn much from and about you myself."_

" _And I have come to learn about you as well, Cynthia."_

" _You already said—" She immediately paused. A quick glance in Touya's direction revealed a small, knowing smile on his lips._

 _This feeling again – whatever it was – resurfaced and Cynthia couldn't help but smile back at him._

 _What was it about the lad?/_

 **x.x.x**

To this day, she still didn't know. And it was driving her up the walls. Mentally.

But whatever it was, it was tingling and made her feel giddy; it evoked a positive feeling inside of her and a smile that would not go away no matter how hard she tried.

Just like now. At 01:43 at night.

Cynthia sighed. Another sleepless night. While the blonde was used to pull all-nighters, just loafing around like this was boring and, along with the thought of Touya, would _literally_ drive her up the wall. This could not continue.

Sitting up straight the Champion slapped her cheeks a bit before rising out of bed. If she could not sleep, then she would have to go for a stroll. Clear her head. Enjoy the beauty of nature's night-life. Caitlin had given Cynthia a spare key so there was no problem and of course—

" _Having trouble sleeping, Miss Cynthia?"_ The jackal-like Pokémon who had slept peacefully in the corner rose up, eyes glowing in the dark as it stepped towards the blonde. _"You usually have an easier time falling asleep here."_

Cynthia rolled her shoulders. "I just need to go for a walk, Raynor. Clear my thoughts a bit. It's better than to stay cooped up here, tossing and turning."

" _Of course,"_ he responded telepathically. _"I must insist that you take us with you, however."_

"That goes without saying. Wouldn't want someone to try anything," she said with a smile. "Welp. Better get changed before anything…"

 **x.x.x**

The night air around Undella Town was refreshing. The gentle sound of calm waves washing against the sand was soothing and had the blonde Champion had any shred of fatigue in her body, it would have been dispelled by now as she walked along the beach's edge.

She had made the right decisions, coming here; as much as Touya remained on her mind, Cynthia had been more relaxed she noted and a break from research and undertakings was needed every now and then (despite the popular belief many had about her apparently.) Still…

A somber sigh escaped her lips. The brown-haired lad just would not let her be.

What was he doing now? Was he still the Champion? Would he ever swing by Caitlin's villa again? Questions like that came back to her even when she knew that it was none of her business.

Cool water touched her naked feet as she continued her stroll. For being a popular tourist town it was surprisingly calm and quiet, though the only ones up were likely party-people who were even more likely on their way back to respective houses for sleep.

It was just Cynthia out.

The blonde champion sighed again. As much as she felt a little better, she could not take her mind off Touya.

 _´I want to meet him again.´_ The thought had her heart jerk painfully in her chest.

Even the serene beach-walk had become dull to her by now. At this rate she would just pace back and forth along the beach.

Absentmindedly glancing towards the town, Cynthia caught sight of an interesting building – one she didn't recognize. Was that a new addition? She could not remember that being there the last time. It certainly looked interesting on the outside with its Pokémon themed roof and door and…everything, really. Just like every other shop.

Still, it looked inviting enough to lead the blonde away from the sand (having put her shoes back on, of course) and towards it and upon closer inspection, Cynthia realized it was a coffee shop; a brand new chain as a matter of fact, and one with a very good reputation.

She'd be sleepless either way, so why not go for a cup to distract herself with?

The moment Cynthia stepped inside it was like jumping into a whole new world: it was bright, lively, and vibrant. Pokémon Trainers and civilians occupied most of the tables and some smaller Pokémon were allowed outside their spherical containers. The aroma of coffee and tea hit her nostrils that had the blonde's mouth salivating as she stepped forward, making her way through the small crowd—

Her heart throbbed. Eyes widened, lower jaw went slack and she ceased mid-step. Her mind suddenly reeled as she tried to take in the sight and process what she was actually seeing. In the corner, clad in that unmistakably familiar cap and blue jacket with messy brown hair sat a young man, drinking coffee while preoccupied with his poké dex.

An abundance of questions went through Cynthia's head as she stood there gaping like a Magikarp. He was there. He was here in Undella Town!

It all came back to her; the emotions that swirled in harmony inside of her, the memory of his passionate, intense gaze that made her knees weak and heart skip a happy little beat or two…

All of it came rushing back at once like a stampede of Tauros.

Her legs had begun to move without her realize and soon the blonde stood an arm's length away from the young man, heart pounding loudly in her ears.

After what felt like an eternity she reached out, patting his shoulder. This felt unreal and even more so when he turned and their eyes met, equally surprised.

"Hey…"

 _´"Hey"? Really?!´_

This had started horridly wrong and embarrassingly.

"Cynthia…!" The brunette offered a small smile but his eyes, intense, beamed for a moment. "It's good to see you again. I hadn't expected you to be here, to be honest."

She returned the gentle expression, heat suddenly creeping up over her face. "I'm glad I could prove you wrong."

"As am I." He managed a chuckle. Always cool and calm, this one. "I had plans on visiting Caitlin's villa tomorrow, to see if you were there by any chance. I got here pretty late and... well, I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I," Cynthia replied. "I have been… preoccupied with certain thoughts for quite some time. I'm happy that I decided to head out when I did, though; I planned on heading to the local ruins with Cait tomorrow."

"A fate encounter, then." He seemed to be deep in thought, as if he forgot Cynthia was right next to him for a moment until he locked eyes with her again. "How have you been, Cynthia? It has been quite some time."

"Too long", she stated. "I have half a mind to slap you. You disappeared completely."

He took a moment before he answered. "Long story short; I have a rival. He left – I followed. There was a score to settle and both of us wanted to grow stronger. So when he went to train, I did the same. I found him and won."

The blonde cracked a grin, elated. "Sounds like you've been hard at work, then."

Touya nodded. "Indeed I have."

Cynthia's heart would not cease its frantic rhythm. The object of pondering was right before her after so long and the smile on her lips would not go away. She felt just like when she had first laid eyes on the younger Trainer in Caitlin's villa; excited, captivated, giddy…

…But nowhere near as when they had battled. That duel had left a huge impression on her and she fondly remembered the thrill it had given her and the way she felt when she caught the look of Touya's intense stare.

With a silly grin she unclasped a Poké Ball and held it up for him to see. "Do you want to see how much your hard work will fare against me, Touya?"

The look in his eyes was exactly like when they had first fought as he stood up. "Gladly. One-on-One; our strongest Pokémon against one another. Sounds fair?"

"Sounds fair."

The two left with a firm stride, eager and ready. Cynthia couldn't contain herself with a slight spring in her step, but it wasn't just the prospect of meeting and fighting Touya again that had her in such a chipper mood.

After all, she had to see if she still got those same feelings she used to when they battled before. This would confirm or deny her suspicions; she just knew it.

 **x.x.x**

"I want to remember that you lost last time," Cynthia stated with a confident smirk, Poké Ball in hand. "Think you can make a comeback, kiddo?"

Touya stared back, as focused and serious as ever. His voice betrayed his expression however as he exclaimed, "I've been looking forward to this for a long time. I'm more than ready!"

"Good." She tossed the sphere outwards, a bright light escaping its confines to materialize as an eager Garchomp as it roared, loudly and eagerly.

" _Gaaaaaarrrrr!"_

She chuckled. "My dear friend here has been longing for another bout with you."

"The feeling is mutual," the lad replied, his Haxorus immediately stepping forward as it was released. Its eye glowed red and a sharp exhale from its nostrils indicated it was battle-ready.

The dragon Pokémon glared at each other, muscles tensing as they both poised to strike, awaiting command. There was no type advantage here – no special moves to gain the edge over the other – Dragon are good against Dragon. It all boiled down to skills, Pokémon AND Trainer alike.

A chill wind blew by. Cynthia stared right back at the young man, her heart racing. That certainly hadn't changed.

"Begin!"

Both Dragon Pokémon charged forward—

"Garhcomp, Crunch!"

"Slash away, Haxorus!"

The Axe-Jaw Pokémon swiped its claws at the charging foe as the latter locked its jaw around one of Haxorus' arms, solid pressure clenching around armoured scales. Both Pokémon vocally expressed pain yet fought through it with their commanded abilities in their deadlock.

"Haxorus, use Brutal Swing!"

The olive-scaled creature roared, its mighty strength dragging the Garchomp with it as it spun around, eventually building up momentum that had the enemy Dragon hovering a few centimetres above ground—

"Stone Edge, Garchomp!"

—as the lilac-blue Pokémon stomped the ground, causing the area to violently shake as jagged rocks shot forth from the earth, knocking the mighty Haxorus off the ground as Garchomp was flung across the makeshift battlefield. The mighty Dragon types remained motionless where they landed, both struggling to get up.

"Don't give up just yet, Garchomp! Use Dragon Rush!"

"Haxorus, quickly! Use Dragon Pulse!"

Garchomp roared as it got back up, building up energy while it charged its opponent with the power of dragons, Haxorus's maw glowing just the same as a mighty beam shot straight forward.

It ended just as quickly as it had begun.

The Dragon Pulse hit dead-centre on the Garchomp but its swift rush sent it practically flying against Haxorus, knocking right into it. Both Dragon Pokémon collided into the earth in a blue-fire blaze, the surrounding area shaking from the impact.

When the dust settled, the mighty dragons were still laying on the ground.

The Trainers exchanged looks, their expressions unreadable until the blonde finally laughed airily. "Looks like we are tied, wouldn't you say, Touya?"

A small smirk. "It looks like it, Cynthia. You did well, Haxorus."

"Well done, Garchomp." The Pokémon were recalled into their Poké Balls in a crimson light, their Trainers taking a moment to reflect on their recent bout.

A fair breeze swept by. The stars were clear tonight.

"You keep impress me, Touya," the blonde stated. "Your bond with your Pokémon clearly shows on the field of battle; your synergy is among the best I've seen in a long time."

"…"

When the young man didn't answer, Cynthia mulled things over; her heart would not stop its frantic, sporadic beat. She was hot all over from not just the adrenaline but now that realization settled – that Touya was right there – she became self-conscious and self-aware of how she reacted when she had laid her eyes on him again after so long.

Her suspicions, which had dwelled at the back of her mind for so long, seemed to be true.

Cynthia glanced over at the other Trainer with a fixed gaze, observing how he stared into the night, his features, his eyes, stance; everything that she found attractive.

 **He** was attractive. These feelings, this swirl of mixed emotions that had her heart soaring…it was clear as day now.

She clasped a hand over her breast. Heat flared up in her cheeks.

What she wanted to say to him was fairly simple. At least in theory. But when you're unsure of what to say or do, even more so when you don't know what is going on in the other person's head, it becomes increasingly difficult to act upon your feelings.

This worrying had her stomach in knots. She could not just tell him but what point was there to keep these emotions to herself? Should Touya reject her…well, at the very least Cynthia had tried. At that point you could only move forward. That's how it goes.

Was her head spinning? All this pondering was giving her a headache.

"Are you okay?" A hand – warm to the touch, even through her clothes – touched the blonde's shoulder. "You're kind of red around your face."

Was she? That'd explain the heat. "Yes…I'm fine, Touya."

"Are you sure?" The concern in his voice warmed her racing heart. "Do you need to sit down for a bit?"

Sitting down sounded good. Her knees were suddenly getting weaker, head still spinning. There were a few benches a stone's throw away, near a fountain at the town square.

The blonde Champion nodded. "I should perhaps rest for a moment. Thank you."

The object of Cynthia's affections escorted her to said resting place, her heart pounding. Sitting down and allowing her knees to rest, the blonde took a deep breath and cleared her mind. The moon was out, its full beauty illuminating the night sky and earning her attention for the time being as she mulled this over.

Or at least she attempted to when her concentration short-circuited when Touya sat down next to her, too close for her liking.

"You know, Cynthia…I've been meaning to talk to you."

The older Champion turned towards him, breath hitched in her throat. "You have?" Hopes were rising against better judgment.

"Mm. It's about what you said to me the first time we met." She eyed him, curious. "That I had an intense stare. I recently met someone else who has that same passion in their eyes."

Cynthia's heart skipped a happy little beat – a moment of elation as she had indeed said that to him – with the realization that there was more to his stare than intense passion, but her joy quickly dispersed as she quickly noted how, perchance….it was not **her** whom the brunette was referring to. Touya's tone, while mostly serious as it tended to be, was rather amiable; whoever he was referring to must have been special to him.

Unless of course she was only imagining it all, although that didn't do anything to the knot that kept growing in her stomach.

"He was a Champion – specifically, he was the one who claimed my title." Touya fell silent for quick moment. "When I heard that I was no longer the Champion during my absence, I trained; every day, every hour. Sufficed to say, I've reclaimed the title, but it was by no means easy." He turned to her. "I heard you've reclaimed your title as well."

"Ah, yes…" Cynthia tucked loose locks behind her ear. "I did."

He managed a short-lived laugh. "I knew you'd do it. I've battled you enough times to know just how strong you and your team are."

His praise was flattering but Cynthia could not revel in the joy it brought her; her mind reeled and her heart nearly leapt out of its bony cage.

And then she took a look at the full moon. Its serene beauty calmed the Champion, helped her focus and sort out her thoughts.

Inhale. Exhale. A calm, steady rhythm.

"Touya," she finally said, breaking the silence. "Can I ask you something?"

"I imagine you can." There was a slight smile on his lips and the blonde rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

" _May_ I ask you something, wise-guy?"

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

This was it. Fight or flight. Burn your ships. Dive into the deep end.

"During our battles…Do you ever feel…a certain way?" Cynthia inquired, unsure of how to best phrase it. "Like, your heart won't stop beating rapidly inside your chest or the thrill that won't go away. Almost like you're enthralled?"

She'd imagined that he would scoff.

"…Yeah. I do, now that you've mentioned it."

Never had she been more wrong.

The silence permeated the air. Sitting there and admiring the moon and all it illuminated, Cynthia finally made a move and inched closer to the young man.

"Do you ever feel that way when we talk like this?"

"…Well…I…"

His reply was cut short and he glanced down; on the short space between them, their hands met with Cynthia's fingers interlocking with his.

Touya looked up to meet Cynthia's eyes. She was smiling, if a little somber.

She waited for him. This was undoubtedly equally difficult for him as it had been for her so she waited as she caressed his hand, elation spiking as he reciprocated the action.

"…I was unsure of what these feelings meant," the brunette said. "You're beautiful, Cynthia. I just never really dwelled on how I felt, instead thinking it being the rush of battle…"

"Perhaps it was. But I've been mulling this over for a little while now. Our battle earlier confirmed my recent suspicions and…well, you deserved to know. If I didn't act now, I know I would regret it later."

"Then you're braver than me. Or perhaps it's more about having a better insight? Either way…" He offered a smile and gave the blonde's hand a gentle squeeze. "I think I can confirm these feelings as well. There's something there – something that makes me happy and makes my heart beating twice as fast. It's kind of scary in a way, but at the same time…"

"It feels right?" Cynthia added. "Just talking to you like this…being near you…I wouldn't mind this a bit more often."

"And neither would I." He managed a short-lived, humble chuckle. "This is so strange. I never would've thought that one battle would lead to us…well, whatever this is."

"Life is full of surprises," Cynthia answered, pointing at the moon. "And I like to think this is a cliché romance-movie trope; just us and the moon, holding hands."

"…Cliché as it may be…I like to think it's working."

"I'm not arguing."

The duo exchanged looks and shared a knowing smile. Touya scooted closer, their interlocked hands resting on both their right and left thighs respectively. Things made sense now as if the last puzzle piece had been put in place.

It wasn't when they both leant in that Cynthia realized just how much she had wanted this; to be close to Touya.

Basking in the silver glow of the moon, the Champions shared a soft kiss as lips met and time seemed to freeze as if the whole world held its breath in anticipation and silent stillness permeated the air. What went through their minds and the emotions that entailed could not be put into words, for it was solely unique to them; they sat there in silence, lips gently locked as they prolonged the blissful moment that would mark for a special day in the coming years.

And when the need for oxygen became too difficult to ignore and they parted, a smile curved their lips as their eyes met.

"It took me a while to realize…But I love you, Touya."

"The same goes for me. I love you too, Cynthia. My only regret is that I didn't realize this sooner."

A giggle. "I believe we have ample time to make up for that."

Days that turned to weeks, turned to months and years – when the Champions was seen together, exploring ruins or travelling across this wonderful world of Pokémon of ours. Touya, like Cynthia, ended up having to defend his title on numerous occasions but when he wasn't, he would be with his beloved. Cynthia made many a great discoveries over the years, but none was said to be as unique as "when she discovered what her heart desired."

The couple had their ups and down, just like everyone else, but remained loyal for many years to come.


End file.
